The Phoenix
by SilvermistFox
Summary: There's a newcomer in Paris, and they are unsure about her, being that she is a mystery herself. Is she friend or foe?
1. The Newcomer

**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**

 **Chapter 1: The Newcomer**

He could not get her out of his mind the first time that she had appeared before of them, being Ladybug and him that is, when they were fighting an akuma. From just a simple touch she was able to purify the akuma without the need of the compact that Ladybug has. Though even more shocking was how easily she was able to identify where the akuma had settled itself down in.

She is every bit as agile and witty as them, though it would also seem like she has every bit as much information and experience as them, if not more. She left them puzzled with who she is and her sudden appearance, especially causing them to also suspect that she might be a person working under Hawk Moth, if not a partner to him.

"Hello my Lady, how purrfect a timing this is, don't you think" he flirted with her with a raise of one of his brow, a half smirk smile pulling up at the side of his lips as he caught Ladybug bridal style after she was flung aside from an attack from the latest akumatized villain.

"Down kitty, we've bigger problems to solve!" Ladybug told him, standing on her own as she pushed him away to focus on the latest villain.

"Do you know where the akuma is?" he asked in a half crouched position, ready to act as he watched it come closer to them.

"No, but for now, duck!" Ladybug shouted as she rolled out of harms way.

"I see you two are busy," a playful voice cut through the air as chaos and panic is strikes the nearby innocent people.

"Who are you!" Ladybug demanded as she continues to dodge and run away from the akumatized villain whilst her mind tried to formulate a quick plan.

"It's in the top hat that he wears," the unknown female pointed out.

Chat Noir could not help but to glance up at the lady, dressed prettily in tight fitting clothes like them, she dresses in a white cat suit lined like outfit with a pair of tight shorts that showed the creaminess of her thighs before it was covered again by the pair of high-thigh white heeled boots that she wears. How she was able to get around in heels it was most probably just something that only a woman would be able to do so.

"Chat!" Ladybug directed looking at the fast approaching akumatized villain as he brought out a new sets of tricks and threw it in their direction, affecting the new female as well as she rolled out of the way with ease.

"I hate being disturbed at times," she sounded her irritation as she slashes at the other with her own set of deadly silver claws that seem to come attached at the end of her gloves, very much so similar to that of Chat Noir's.

"Lucky Charm!" summoned as she used her luck.

Chat Noir gritted his teeth as he found himself bounded up with a wrapped present by the villain's seemingly endless stream of tied together handkerchief.

"How cute, you're wrapped as tight as a mummy," the new comer said as she slashes at his bounds, reducing them into nothing but shreds of confetti ribbons.

"Much appreciated little Snow Bunny," he winked at her, getting his extendable staff out as he attacked the villain, distracting him so that he could give Ladybug the opening that she would need.

"I resent that nickname," she informed him grimly,

"You'd make a pretty bunny for my next magic trick," the villain said as a flurry of cards flew at the new girl, surrounding her with it to prevent her form running away.

The girl crouched low as she bared her teeth like fangs, "I said, I _resent_ that nickname," and with that, she ran straight towards the villain, dodging the cards, if not slicing through them as she slipped under and between the villain's legs to appear behind of him.

She stunned them silent, but Ladybug took that opportunity to strike out with her lucky charm to use to stall the other as the new girl reached out to snatch the hat off his head, slashing at his hands and kicking him to the ground towards Chat Noir.

A single touch of hers, purified the hat without the need of destroying the item, which was something new to them seeing that the first time they saw her purify an akuma was by merely touching the butterfly, but never the undestroyed possessed items.

"H-how did you do that," Ladybug asked her in surprise, nearly forgetting to restore the surroundings had it not been for the new female's reminder.

"I'm Phoenix," she said, disappearing from their view as she took off so quickly that they were unable to ask anything of her.

"That was paw-sitively surprising," Chat Noir said, walking to stand beside of Ladybug as they looked in the direction where the female had disappeared.

"At least we know she is on our side for now," Ladybug said with hope as she turns to look at Chat Noir who had a look of awe upon his face.

"So we hope,"

 _Beeep…Beeeep…_

"Looks like times is up, I'll see you soon my Lady," Chat Noir said with a bow as he brought her hand to his lips for a light peck before disappearing down the other way as Ladybug did the same to de-transform.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
This is perhaps the first time that I'm writing something that I'm not too sure about, but I hope that you guys be lenient with me and enjoy this new story.


	2. A Favor

**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**

 **Chapter 2: A Favor**

Hair the color of cream blonde, something that he had never seen before, but it could also be bleached or part of her transformation, but more vividly, her eyes, they are the shade of violet silver, something that he had never encounter once before until now. Phoenix, a newcomer to their ranks of superheroes, and is also the latest sensation over all the media in Paris as she stir up the interest of the various people.

"Plagg, have you ever heard of a Phoenix?" Adrien asked his kwami when in the privacy of his room as he looked out from the windows at the clear skies.

"No, I'm hungry Adrien, get me some Camembert,' Plagg bugged Adrien as he floated up beside of him, hoping for the boy to get him some more.

"You just finished one box of it," Adrien pointed out with a sigh as he sat down on the chair in his room and reclined against it.

"It's never enough," he whined, wanting to pig out on it before the next attack so that he would have energy to transform.

"Fine, I'll get you some later," Adrien said as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Why? Are you perhaps daydreaming of a certain Ladybug?" he teased nudging the boy in his check with a cheeky grin of his own.

"P-Plagg!" Adrien stuttered, "I was not," he informed the other with a hint of blush on his cheek.

"How cute, or have your heart been captivated by that lady called Phoenix," Plagg continued to tease as he watch the Adrien's expression become more flushed with embarrassment.

"I'll not get you your camembert if you continue," Adrien complained as he watched his kwami's fallen face of being bullied by him.

"Fine," the black kwami grumbled and became silent again not happy with the turn of table.

 _"Phoenix, what a mysterious person you are,"_ he thought to no one in particular, but the way she was able to capture and hold a person's attention, makes him wonder who and how she is like behind the mask.

Though he has to admit that she has captured his attention with those profound eyes of her and the curves of her body that made even him blush at the thoughts of it. He is after all still a teen and it is after all part and parcel of growing up. He sighed out tiredly as he checks the time before getting up and picking up his bag to go for a meeting that Natalie had scheduled in for him.

"Blanche, Blanche DeSangre, nice to meet you all," a leggy platinum cream blonde with vivid violet eyes greeted everyone in the meeting room as she was introduced to the people there for the meeting.

"Nice to meet you as well Lady DeSangre," Gabriel Agreste greeted formally and politely as he shook her hand.

"Blanche is fine," the leggy blonde said as she smiled kindly at Gabriel before she turned over to extend her hand for a shake with Adrien as she did with everyone else in the room.

It was just discussion about advertising direction, the preview of the new clothesline and a few other things that Adrien did not really take note of. The female Blanche, her eyes is similar to that of Phoenix but it did not hold the same amount of silver in it, and yet it was just as captivating enough to make any one to go weak in their legs if they were to look deep into her pair of unique eyes.

"Lady DeSangre will be featured in our newest line of design for a magazine and has graciously honor our brand as well in the upcoming photo-shoot set for this new season along side with Adrien," Gabriel made the announcement to the various people present.

The news it surprised Adrien, though why was he not informed about it earlier. Glancing over at his new partner for this season, he saw the look of indifference in her eyes as she smiled kindly at everyone present with the presence that of royalty.

From the beginning he noticed the way that his father had not address her by her name as he did with him, but instead had put a 'Lady' in front of her surname. Though Blanche had corrected him a few times, but it in the end she did not say anymore knowing that it would be impossible with how did not change it.

When the meeting was over, there were few that lingered behind to talk and mingle, and Adrien did the same, as he was slightly curious about his new partner.

"Lady DeSangre?" he called out unsure of himself, though a little bit nervously as well as he watches her turn to regard him with the same polite smile that did not quite reach her eyes.

"Blanche is fine, there is no need for formalities," she informed him politely as the rest of the people who were talking to her earlier, started to leave the meeting room.

"I'm sorry I was not quite well informed about this partnership between us, thus my surprise during the meeting earlier," he managed out drawing his eyes away from her own for a moment so that his mind will not draw a sudden blank. _'Was this how people regarded him when they look at him?'_

"It is a small favor that I owe a friend and is really nothing, I do look forward to working with you," Blanche told him as she stood before him all poised and proper.

"I look forward to working with you…Blanche," he return the politeness, and calling her by her name as opposed to how his father had called her and refer to her with such formality.

"Likewise," she returned with a polite smile, shaking his hand for the final time before she turn to leave the meeting room.

The smile on her face fell as soon as she is alone as a mask of indifference settled upon it, her violet eyes harden into ice that she hid behind of her sunglass. Adrien however remained behind in the company to meet with Natalie to ask for more information regarding about his future partner, especially about the way they had address her that had caught his curiosity.

"Let's return back to the house," Blanche gave the order as she settled herself comfortably in the back seat of the car, closing her eyes as she rested during the ride.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Here's another quick update that I hope you guys enjoy!

To Lover  
I'm sure that if you put your mind to it, you can do it. =)

To Guest (Jan 17, 2016)  
^^


	3. Chocolate

**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**

 **Chapter 3: Chocolate**

Phoenix is all over the news, a sensation, the new superhero sat atop of the Eiffel Tower as she leaned against the beams of the Tower and looked up to the sky. It is really quiet here, something that she appreciates, this is somewhere that she felt truly free from those things that surrounds her daily life.

"How furr-tunate for us, a quiet night in Paris," a male voice said from within the shadows as he leaped down to lean against a beam not too far away from Phoenix.

"Hmmm…" she hummed, sparing the lone male a glance, and that ended their conversation or any chance of a conversation, leaving them with an awkward silence.

"Chocolate?" Phoenix asked, extending her hand as she revealed a chocolate bonbon within the palm of her hand as she looked up at him, her mouth in a slight pucker like pout as she savored and suckled upon the chocolate in her mouth, letting it melt within.

"Don't mind if I do," Chat Noir purred as he reached out for it picking up the treat from her palm with his clawed gloves as he pops it into his mouth.

She closed her eyes, stretching her upper body as she felt a few of her bones popping from the momentary lack of use for it as she hummed out a satisfied purr, feeling her body loosening a little more.

"Don't you always go about with Ladybug?" Phoenix asked out of the blue as she licked her lips, making sure that there is not a single residue of chocolate left on it.

"Hmmm she did say that she will be occupied tonight," Chat Noir said in thought as he looked at the night-lights of Paris.

"Why are you in Paris Phoenix?" he asked seriously for once. It had always been just Ladybug and him, and now with the appearance of Phoenix, he was unsure of what to say.

"…" Phoenix did not say anything, her face looked as thought she was considering his question as "To find my wings," she finally replied him just as he was about to give up on waiting for it.

'Wings'? Her freedom?

Everyone could use that, even him, but as Chat Noir he have that freedom temporarily as compared to being Adrien Agreste.

"I should fly off," Phoenix told the other as she got up, dusting her clothes off a little as she stretched out like a cat and looked off into the far distance. "See you around alley cat," Phoenix said before diving off the Eiffel Tower shocking Chat Noir as he rushed to look over the Tower to see that she had disappeared and was no where to be seen.

Even in speed, she is faster than he had imagined, how she had simply disappeared just like that was something that he had not expected at all. She is a captivating female, and an enigma as well. He can understand why Ladybug was well…Ladybug and his name as Chat Noir, but he was not sure why she was nicknamed as Phoenix and still have yet to understand it despite seeing her abilities in purifying the akuma possessed item with a mere glowing touch.

Blanche DeSangre easily de-transformed herself in a quiet little park that she had found where it is almost always silent and quiet as the night. Hawk Moth is her goal this time on her trip here to Paris, aside from of course her part-time courses here and the favor that she was merely returning to Gabriel Agreste that se had promised his wife behind his back.

In the morning, Blanche arrived in a limousine car as she got out of it to look at the school. It was said to be one of the most prestigious and they are willing to accept her on the last minute for the duration of her stay in Paris as she took up other part-time courses with another private school nearby that is meant for people above her age.

"Move out of my way," an arrogant female said from behind of her as Blanche was pushed to the side rather unceremoniously.

"How rude," Blanche said out loud as she caught hold of her balance and footing whilst adjusting the sling bag in which she had brought along with her for classes today.

Said person froze and she spun on her heels, glaring rather heatedly at Blanche as she practically stormed on over to her. "Who do you think you're talking," she hissed out, fury in her eyes.

"To whoever that replied apparantly," Blanche said it again, adding in one more addition.

"Well little Miss _Loser_ , get out of my way or I will tell my daddy and have you suspended," she threatened with a smug smirk upon her face.

Blanche merely raised a brow at her as she regarded the female in front of her, before taking note of the orange head girl looking rather studiously in appearance, standing behind of her.

"Such a petty person," Blanche said beneath her breath low enough for the other to hear her as she moved away from her, entering into the school to find the administration office where she is needed.

Chloe Bourgeois is a petty and materialistic female who care mainly about her appearance, and preferring to take the easy way out of life, as well as flaunting her wealth whenever she could.

"Argh! I'm going to get her for this!" the rich girl said indignantly unhappy with the treatment that she gets from the other girl as she walked picked up her phone to complain to her father before she made her way to the school's principal office, all just to get even with her.

* * *

A/N:

Hello All  
I hope that you guys enjoy this!


	4. Encounters

**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**

 **Chapter 4: Encounters**

"Hello again Adrien," Blanche said as she took of the helmet that everyone wore for protection when fencing their opponent as she held it beneath her arm, and smiled at Adrien politely.

Adrien was surprised when he saw Blanche in a few of his classes, most especially so see her in his fencing class.

"Don't look so surprise, I would really hate to get rusty during my time away from England so my guardian have me enrolled here," she informed him as she explained her reasoning for being here.

"Lady DeSan-"

"Blanche will do, I guess you must've heard about my position from your father perhaps?" she inquired as she slowly remove her gloves, placing them within the helmet.

"Natalie actually, my father's assistant," he told her with a sad smile at the mention of her father.

"I'm sorry," she apologize softly, seeming to know the situation as she looked at him sadly, and he saw reflected in her eyes the sincerity of it. "I'm in no position to say this, but I hope that you see how much your father cares for you," Blanche tried with a little hesitation in her tone as she reached out to pat him on his shoulder.

"I'll see you around," Blanche said with a wave to him as she walked away towards the female locker room where there are few females around as she went to her locker to retrieve her items.

Adrien watched her back as she walked away, and he went on with his own way, slightly unsettled by what she has to say as his mind thought back on his father an his coldness towards him and lack of attention. It was always work with her father and they never really get to spend time together.

"Daddy! That's her! That girl I was telling you about this morning!" Chloe told her father in a tone as though she had been wrongly accused of sorts.

"Lady DeSangre!" The Mayor called out slightly paled at his daughter's finger pointing.

Blanche having just entered through the doors where the party was being held was slightly taken aback at having her name (or title) being called out so loudly as she turned in the direction of the person that had called out to her. Chloe had question marks above her head as she frowned at how her father had addressed the other.

"Mayor, thank you for the invite to this party, it is most certainly grand," she said politely reaching out with a small hand as she shook hands with the Mayor.

"Thank you Lady DeSangre, it is such an honor to have you here with us despite of the short notice, I do hope that your time here in France has been enjoyable," he asked politely with nervousness as she smiled ever so politely towards him.

"Daddy," Chloe half whined half hissed by her father side as she glared at Blanche, unable to comprehend the situation.

"May I present to you my daughter, Chloé Bourgeois," he pushed her daughter forward as she stood before of Blanche with a willful look of annoyance upon her face as she disregarded Blanche with obvious disdain.

"Chloé, this is Countess Blanche Selene DeSangre from England," her father introduced, them. Though is voice may be kind, but his eyes were sharp and warned Chloé silently to behave herself in front of another.

Chloé, never one to be bests, was taken aback by the title after the introduction and was full of envy as she looked sharply at the girl that stood poised and in a designer dress before of her.

"We were…acquainted in the school grounds," Blanche said, with a polite smile that did not reach her eyes as it remained cold and in different when regarding the other.

The girl reminded her much of the people that she know back in England, people that are rich and spoiled endlessly that tried to rise above their station and bully those that are beneath them like they have the right to.

"Oh how wonderful, I do hope that you will both become close friends," he mentioned, his tone and hints in his words indicated much of his wishes that are directed towards of Chloé who remained silent and stiff like a statue as she looked at Blanche with that same look that did not wash off.

 _"Envy such a beautify potential," Hawk Moth said as he felt the envy and anger of another, he raised his hand as he released the akuma to fly off into the night and seek out his latest victim to help lay out his plans and get him what he wants._

"Oh do excuse me Lady DeSangre, I will be back with you soon," the Mayor pardoned himself with an apologetic smile towards her as he left his daughter with Blanche and went off to seek out someone in the crowd.

"Hmph, I do not have time for a wannabe like you," Chloé seethed as she stormed off and disappeared into the crowd where she could get all the attention that she wants as she flaunts herself off to the guests for tonight.

"Blanche?" the same familiar voice called out again.

"Adrien, such a coincidence," she called out with a smile as she looked at the other observing his dressing to be more formal than usual as he fidgeted a little every now and then.

"Coincidence much huh," he said with a light nervous laugh as he felt a little awkward of himself, nervously combing his hair back.

Her eyes they somehow make him feel uneasy in a restless manner, but those were broken when they heard loud screaming from somewhere not too far from them as everyone started to run towards the door wanting to get out. Even Adrien reacted as he grabbed hold of Blanche's small wrist within his own as he pulled her along to run with the crowd.

"What's going on?" she called out feigning bewilderment about what is going on. She could feel it that feeling of an akuma attacking as she let run along with him out of the place and building.

"Where is she!?" the voice of a female shrieked as she dressed herself in a suit of dark grey and white, a mirror in her hand as she used it to transformed those people that irritated her eyes into someone ugly.

 _"Lady Vanity, I let you have these powers but do not forget to bring me those miraculous and no one else will be able to stop you from taking over," Hawk Moth communicated with Chloé a demand and order towards her as he watches the scene through her eyes._

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
Here's another quick update! I hope that you guys like it.

To Lover  
You're welcome. =)


	5. Communication

**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**

 **Chapter 5: Communication**

"Run, get to safety," Adrien urges her as he dragged her and ran off to a safe distance before urging her to leave and not get caught. The worry in his eyes is pure and evident, as he watches her leave before turning to run to another quiet and secluded area where he could transform.

"Ah I'm surprise no one is bowing down to my overwhelming beauty," Lady Vanity, aka Chloé sounded out as she admired herself within her handheld mirror.

If it was any obvious indication and base off that nickname as well as her obsession, one could have possibly easily conclude that the akuma causing her transformation is hiding in the most obvious of location, the mirror.

"Furr-rrific," Chat Noir voiced out and was soon joined by Phoenix who appeared not too long after him.

"Get the mirror alley cat," Phoenix said in a no nonsense manner as she fast approached Lady Vanity, dodging with much agility and very much like Chat Noir as she twisted and turn her body in the air as her eyes focus on her current target.

"Hawk Moth, won't you come out and play with me," Phoenix purred, out with a sinister yet alluring look upon her face as her silver violet eyes glowed as little dangerously around the iris before throwing a few attack at Lady Vanity.

Chat Noir who heard her issued that challenge directed to Hawk Moth and was stunned momentarily, receiving a painful attack from Lady Vanity as he was thrown a little further back. Those people that were turned ugly by Lady Vanity all seemed as though they are possessed and followed her orders as they attack the two superheroes.

"Looks like I'm missing the fun," Ladybug said as she entered the enclosed room where the 'party' is going

"My Lady, your timing is just purr-fect," Chat Noir flirted with a gallant bow towards Ladybug as Phoenix continued to attack with full vigor. The people that got in her way acted as a human shield for Lady Vanity and it was annoying her at how the akumatised victim really is not too different from when she is being her, the overbearing, pampered and spoiled child that she is.

"Cut the chit chat, a little help here goes a long the way," Phoenix called out to them as she continued to be pushed back and was not given much chance to approach Lady Vanity by the human obstacles.

"Sorry Phoenix," Chat Noir called out sheepishly as did Ladybug who in turn immediately went into action as she helped bind the people that have been controlled.

Seeing that the two were kept busy, Phoenix took that time and opportunity, chasing Lady Vanity out of the building to a more open area as they both played a cat and mouse game, where Lady Vanity is the mouse and she the cat.

"I know you can hear me Hawk Moth and you want the miraculous, work with me and you might get what you want," she told Lady Vanity, indirectly telling that to Hawk Moth.

The akuma victimized people somehow are able to maintain contact with the main people that created the akuma, and that is something that Phoenix had taken noticed of long ago. She wanted nothing more than to get him, and though this is a reckless move, she can only play by ear.

Lady Vanity paused and stopped in her actions, the voice that came out from her became more cunning, and sly with suspicion as Chloé's blue eyes looked at her coldly in a dull manner, the signs of anger disappeared from within the eyes as it looked at her in a calculating manner.

"Get me the miraculous and I might just chose to let you live," Hawk Moth talks to her through Lady Vanity, a twisted smile upon his face.

Phoenix smirked, her eyes shinning coldly in the cool night as she stood up proud and straight to look at the other in the eyes. "You are not one to order me around Hawk Moth, we'll talk again when you come to terms with it," she told him before rushing up towards Lady Vanity.

Feigning a slash at her and moved towards the predicted area where she was sure how the other would move, knocking the mirror out of her hand as Phoenix grabbed it. Her hand glowed for a moment, with a cruel smile, and a dangerous glint in her eyes, she made sure that Hawk Moth and Lady Vanity is seeing all these as she purified the possessed item, and watched as Lady Vanity looked at her in anger and screamed it out before transforming back into Chloé.

"Phoenix!" Chloé shouted out, pointing at her, but no sooner than she did that, she lost her balance as she started tumbling down the roof, frantically trying to grab something but ended up falling.

Phoenix jumped off the building to reached out with a hand and grabbed Chloé as she brought her into her arms, before taking out a fan from somewhere and fanned below, creating a gust of wind as it carried them both like dandelions in the wind. This allowed Phoenix to agilely maneuver her body into a twist with Chloé deadly clutching around of her neck to prevent herself from falling, and if she did, she would at least have someone to blame it on, as she screamed loudly into Phoenix's ear.

"You're safe," Phoenix said, putting Chloé down onto the roof after landing as silently as a cat and with equal grace, though with much annoyance at her loudness that is causing a low ringing tone in her ears.

"Phoenix!" Ladybug cried out as she arrived on the scene with Chat Noir as they saw Chloé being back to who she is and is somewhat relieved.

"I'll leave her to you two," Phoenix said leapt off the building running off in a direction as she disappeared far into the distance until they could no longer see her.

"Ladybug! I was so afraid! You were late!" Chloé whined as she threw all her attention to the red with black polka dots spandex wearing superheroes, and thoroughly ignoring Chat Noir.

The female superhero sighed as Chat Noir shrugged his should with a half smirk and carefree attitude, but secretly glad that Chloé is not throwing him any attention.

 _"…Let you live,"_ he heard that with his sensitive hearing, but what came before that was something that is lost to the night unfortunately, and it bothered Chat Noir somehow. _"Who is she exactly?"_ he wondered, but know that those gifted with a kwami are meant to do good and never harm.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
Another quick update, I hope that you guys enjoy this!


	6. Confessions

**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**

 **Chapter 6: Confessions**

 _"I wonder, will we ever be able to take down the mask that we wear after having it on for so long, and forget who we are,"_

Phoenix had asked him that one of the nights as she was casually sitting on one of the many beams of the Eiffel Tower, casually eating a box of chocolate, as though she was merely having a picnic in a park. How casually she took the role, as a superhero, sometimes astonish him even with Ladybug there. It stunned them as they looked at her, not sure of what to say.

She left that night with them in deep thoughts about their roles each, even him, with the many 'what ifs' and various scenarios that played in his head. His eyes turned to look at Ladybug in a questioning and forlorn manner.

"Ladybug…" he called out softly, turning his body to face her, hesitant and unsure of how he should begin it. She turned towards him with a curious look, raising a brow at him as she looked at him.

 _'I like you,'_ he wanted to say, but it never came up as it got stuck in his throat as he looked at her. Until now he does not know how she is really like without the mask with the long-term partnership that they seem to have.

"Chat?" Ladybug looked at him questioningly with a slight frown on her face.

"I…I li-"

 _Beep beep beep…_

"I should get going," she said a little worried at how she is about to de-transform.

"Ilikeyou!" he shouted that out at her with his eyes shut tightly his hands by his side in fists as.

 _Silence…_

Chat Noir peeked up at her, and saw the stun look upon her face. There is much emotional turmoil going on in him, worried, scared and everything else indescribable.

"I have to go," Ladybug stammered as she disappeared before of his eyes, leaving him hanging without an answer, but it gave him a sliver of hope that there is perhaps a place for him in her heart and she was just unsure how to give him an answer.

And it had been awkward between them since his confession to her, and though it had been rather quiet recently, but when there is an akumatised victim causing trouble, Phoenix would always step up and clean things up really quick. Unlike Ladybug, she does not have the power to restore all the damages back to normal, but it was as minimal as possible.

"You two need to talk this out," Phoenix told them one of the nights before disappearing from both their sight after she dropped that.

Chat Noir was nervous, waiting for her to say something, but it got awkward and she started to look away from him and stuttered a little.

"I like someone else," she spouted it out suddenly as she look awkward and nervous about it.

Chat Noir looked at her stunned, in despair even as his face showed his crest fallen look. Ladybug sighed, as she looks at him, not sure how to comfort him being a teen herself and inexperience in these matters, so she left it like that and disappeared from his view.

In their daily lives, nothing ever changed with Blanche going to their school, except that perhaps it made Chloé even more jealous of Blanche was often seen around of Adrien whenever they have the same classes, and sometimes seen leaving together even in the same stretched limousine.

Marinette however was more bothered as and worried, but with the encouragement of her Alya, she did not give up and instead continue to crush on him as she tried to talk to him on numerous occasions, but she would almost always stammered and lost herself when looking at him. Another thing that made her lose her confidence is also how picture perfect that Adrien and Blanche would paint when they stand side by side together.

"Tired?" Adrien asked Blanche kindly as he watched her got onto the set with himself as they prepared themselves on the set with everyone fusing over them whilst the photographer did a few test shoots.

"In a way I guess," Blanche replied politely with the similar smile that never reaches her eyes, "I'm never one to want to be a model or anything like that," she mumbled beneath her breath enough for him to hear, glancing over at the various other staffs who were watching them expectantly.

Adrien could only smile sadly at her, feeling about the same but could not voice it out.

"Ready my muses?" the photographer asked as he started snapping away the photos as the two of them started posing.

The two teens poses as intimate friends before the camera, directed and posed by the photographer a few times to get the photograph that he wants. "Perfecto! More, more!" the photographer said to them with glee as he continued to snap away.

Adrien he looked sadder, on the nights that they would patrol or just to feel that freedom that each of them have, Phoenix could always be found sitting up in the Eiffel Tower without fail whether or not she has company, and would always be eating a box of chocolates or something.

"Dark chocolate, it helps when you're down, or so I heard," Phoenix said as she offered some to Chat Noir.

Chat Noir sighed as he chewed the chocolate, letting the bittersweet flavor rolled in his tongue. Phoenix stretched her body reaching up like a lazy cat waking up, she groaned out beneath her breath before relaxing her body again, her body lying by the side as she lazed on the beam not too far away from Chat, and uncaring of her image at the moment.

"Why are you trying to challenge Hawk Moth?" Chat Noir asked her as though suddenly remembering something.

Phoenix's body stiffens, as she remained silent about it, her eyes still closed as her hand dangled off the side of the beam. "I wish I have my wings,"

"Don't you?" he asked with a glance, watching her face carefully as he tried to see the slightest of change in his face.

"Depends, we lead two lives, without the other, is that reality? Or is this reality?" Phoenix answered him yet did not answer him.

Chat Noir did not say anything as he watches her face darkened slightly, a flash of indifference upon her face as her eyes became colder for a moment.

"I'll leave these chocolates with you, they say that it taste the best when a person is in grief, and that the flavor is more intense. And it releases endorphins," after saying that, she jumped off the Eiffel Tower and ran off into the night.

Chat Noir looked at the box of chocolates as he looked at the cityscape of Paris, and wonder.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
Thank you to those of you that have favourite and follow this story, I hope that you guys are enjoying it thus far and this chapter as well. Take care!


	7. Night Chats

**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**

 **Chapter 7: Night Chats**

The relationship is somewhat strained and odd between Chat Noir and Ladybug but it did not bothered Phoenix much as she had other things to focus on. Instead she actually felt grateful for their emotions to be so distracted as it gave her more opportunities to taunt and tempt Hawk Moth's latest victims each and pass him the messages that she leaves.

"Phoenix my purrty birdie," he called out to her in a purr, returning back to his usual flirty self again except that perhaps he is overdoing it at times that it made her wonder.

"Hmmm?" she hummed out, popping a chocolate into her mouth as she savored the flavor of it in her mouth with obvious pleasure upon her face.

"Why are you so cold and distant to us even though we've been working together quite well for some time?" he asked her in a pitiful like voice, wanting to get closer to her as he cozied up to Phoenix.

Ladybug had left a while back saying that she needs to attend to personal matters. There is still some time left for Chat Noir and was in no rush to de-transformed as he lazed about a little more with Phoenix.

"I do as I pleased and this pleases me," Phoenix told him lazily as she stretched out not too far away from him. Picking up a chocolate himself, Chat Noir popped it into his own mouth and tasted the sweetness of it.

"You sound just like a cat," he purred, leaning over her as he got all cozy up to her, expecting her to move away or reject him like Ladybug but instead Phoenix remained where she is without minding him at all.

"And you kitty, better not be preying on me as your rebound partner," Phoenix turned her head as her silver purple eyes seem to glow a little from the lights of Paris as she leaned in close to his face, her breath teasing the side of his ears that sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine.

Startled and frozen in place, Chat Noir reacted a little slow as he suddenly scurried backwards when he came back to his mind at how she had reacted to his teasing. Chucking beneath her breath at his reaction, it nearly left him stun being able to hear that coming from her for the first time as she slowly burst out in a full laughter.

"How innocent your reaction is," Phoenix laughed as she settled herself comfortably on the beam cool beam, lying on it as she looked at him in an alluring manner that deepen the blush upon his face.

"T-that is not true!"

"What is?" Phoenix asked him with a playful teasing smile upon her lips as her eyes half closed glancing at him lazily.

"Cat's got your tongue silly kitty?" Phoenix continued to tease him, suddenly finding him much more interesting than he had ever been since the time that they first meet.

"I'm not that innocent," he told her stubbornly lying as he crossed his arms in front of his chest with a pout upon his lips as he half glared at Phoenix as though he had been wronged by her.

"Oh…? Are you able to prove it?" she teased him continuously, now propping her chin upon the back of her right hand as she played with few strand of her hair, glancing over at the still blushing male hero.

Chat Noir was a bit lost, flirting and all is really easy to feign and all, but to act on it, even he is not experienced in it to prove her wrong. And if he were to not do anything about it, it proves what she says about him is true, and yet if he acts on it, she might be able to tell as well, and he fears that too.

Phoenix could not help but smirk at him as her silver purple eyes danced about merrily with silent laughter as Chat Noir stood before her stunned still as he looked at her with a red face.

Closing her eyes, she stretched her body forward before getting on all fours and then onto her knees as she stretched herself feeling the popping of some of her joints.

"You look much better than you did the past few weeks," Phoenix told him with a gentle smile as she stood before of him. "Here's a little reward," she said, placing a small box of unopened chocolates in his hand with a light kiss upon his cheek before disappearing into the night as she fell off the Eiffel Tower backwards and ended up casually walking away from it, taking her time about it.

Chat Noir had not at all expected that and when he realized again of what she had done, it made his heart skipped a beat as it began running a little faster than usual. That Phoenix, she is much bolder and more open these days when it is between them, but with Ladybug around, she can be more reserved and silent, if not staying further away from the two of them as she gave them more time.

Phoenix is a weird one, but it seemed that she had been the one trying to cheer him up lately whenever it is just the two of them. Though the chocolates part, it seemed that even Ladybug got it as well and often tried to refrain from taking it or rejecting it, but it did not bother Phoenix much as she would often just eat it in front of them or share it with him like how they would usually do it.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
Thank you to those of you that are following and favouriting this story, I really appreciate it and hope that you guys enjoy this new update!


	8. Run

**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**

 **Chapter 8: Run**

"You're looking better these days," Blanche commented on the last few days of them working together, mainly for an advertisement again, just because the creative department want to have the direction changed.

"Was I ever looking that bad the last few times?" Adrien asked with a frown upon his face as they rested in the lounge area after their photoshoot.

"Yes," Blanche said as she massaged the junction of where her neck and shoulder meet, a silent groan upon her lips as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"I didn't know it was that obvious," Adrien mumbled that beneath his breathe as he looked away from her, his mind wondering away.

"Here have some," Blanche said as she came towards him, a piece of an exquisitely wrapped chocolate within the palm of her hand as she stretched it out towards him.

Adrien looked towards the chocolate in the palm of her hand and was stunned as he looked at it for a moment, "It's good for lifting the spirit I heard and you seem tired as well," she told her, watching him reach out for the chocolate somehow more slowly as though conflicted about it.

The way she had given him the chocolate and the way she had spoken about it, reminds him much similarly as to what Phoenix had mentioned to him about chocolates, a few nights ago.

"Thank you," he said with a smile as he looked at her with half smiling eyes as she took the makeup off of her face.

Adrien observed her openly as he wondered about the chocolate if there is any link to it, but the idea of it was discarded soon after, especially when chocolate and the knowledge of consuming it is really common and easy to find out about from online.

"Well we should be going if we want to make it for our fencing class," Blanche said as she adjusted her clothing, looking at the time before looking at Adrien again.

"Y-yeah, let's go," he said standing up as he gathered his bag and moved towards Blanche with a bothered smile as though something heavy is on his mind.

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," Blanche said as she glanced at him, feeling slightly guilty for making him remember whatever is bothering him again. "If you need to talk it out, I would not mind listening to it if you do not mind, if not there's always other things to take you mind off it," she offered a listening ear.

Adrien remained stunned for a moment at her offer, never thinking that what had happened a while ago would still somewhat bother him when he thinks about it now.

"Thank you," he replied, looking at her as he leaned back into the seat of the back seat as he closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the rumble of the car as he felt the movement and gears of it through his body.

The car came to a screeching halt as it threw the two teens forward, a soft cry coming from Blanche as Adrien turned his head sharply as he looked at her worried to see if she was injured. Had it not been for the safety that they are wearing, perhaps things would have been far worse, and they are lucky for that.

Adrien looked out of the window of the car quickly, to see that their car is not the only in an accident and there were many running away screaming. He needed to transform, but first he needed Blanche to get out of her as fast as she could to not be implicated in whatever was going on outside.

"Run away as far as you can," he took her hurriedly, undoing her safety belt as Adrien undid his own and pulled her out of the car along side of him.

Checking to see that the outside is clear of danger, Adrien dragged her along side of him as they ran as far away as possible under his urging. His head turned about looking about frantically and cautiously, making sure that they are not in danger.

"Stay in the shadows and out of sight," Adrien told her as he practically dragged her along side of him to a quiet area where there seem to be no one around or chaos going on.

"You're not running away with me?" Blanche asked, wide-eyed and worried as she held tightly to his hand, worried for him.

If they knew of one another's secret perhaps it would not be funny, but not to each of them at the current moment as they worry for the safety of the other. "I'll be heading off in another direction," he assured her, surprised at her concern for him that he sees for the first time as compared to the usual calm and sometimes indifferent her.

"It's dangerous," Blanche told him worriedly as she held on even tightly to his hand.

Adrien in her view is really a somewhat quiet shy boy from what she noticed, always putting on a front before of many but it is easy for her to see, as she is somewhat similar to him in some ways.

"I'll be fine, we'll meet up again later when these things have quiet down," Adrien promised her, feeling that he is somewhat obligated to do so before he gave her a light push and urged her to run away.

Blanche jogged away, as she kept turning her head back to check on Adrien as he did the same and ran the opposite way. When he is finally out of sight, she transformed immediately as she took out her fan and stirred up the wind around her to help her take flight.

Today she needed to set some ground rules with Hawk Moth, she had enough of being tested by him and she is finally running out of patience.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this!


	9. 3 Days

**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**

 **Chapter 9: 3 Days**

"Hawk Moth, I'm tired of your games," Phoenix told the new akumatised victim as she danced of the person's unique attack.

Hawk Moth still did not reply through this new victim, and it made her feel even more annoyed than she already is with him. Taking her fan out, Phoenix caused a gust of wind as she tired up a tornado to keep the new victim and her in the eye of it, preventing the other from escaping.

"Either you work with me to get those miraculous that you want, and give me the akuma all at my disposal," Phoenix told him, "And I want those _wings_ ," she continued, knowing he is hearing what she is saying.

Chat Noir and Ladybug worked together as they jumped into her tornado that remained stationary as they kicked the akumatised victim into the wind's ring and had him flung out. He heard her mentioning again about the wings that she had once mentioned. The last time he heard it from her, he had thought it was merely just an expression of her wanting her freedom, but now that he is hearing it again, he is starting to wonder what exactly those 'wings' are.

"Phoenix! Where's the akuma?" Ladybug called out loudly as the tornado started to slow down and disappear.

Phoenix did not say anything as she kept her fan again, looking in the direction of where the victim is. "It's in his pocket, that coin," she told them, racing to where the fallen victim is with the other two by her side.

For Ladybug, if she does not uses her lucky charm the mess to clean up be practically impossible. Today it would seem that it is impossible, without Blanche's help it would not be possible to cleanse the item that the akuma have possessed.

"Can you get to it?" Ladybug asked again as they all went into defensive, throwing and fending off the attacks.

Phoenix gave her a look that was similar much to Chat Noir's when confident of doing something. Ladybug resisted the urge to roll her eyes at how her new team member seem to be influenced by Chat Noir despite of her short time with them.

Watching as Phoenix went up head on and disappeared seemingly, Ladybug assigned for Chat Noir and herself to help create the distraction needed as they fought the akumatized victim from both sides.

"Last chance Hawk Moth, you have three days, I'm not a patient person" Phoenix said loud enough for the other to know as she kept an eye on the others before she took the coin from the akumatized victim before purifying it.

The closeness of when she had placed her head towards the akumatized victim's ears, it made the two somewhat stunned as they held off their attack for fear that they might injured her. Seeing how the akumatized victim did not move but to look at her from the corner of his eyes, it made them hold their breath as Ladybug and Chat Noir they looked at the sight before them.

"Don't make me wait," Phoenix whispered into the victim's ear. The act itself looks almost as though she was going to kiss the other's ear, but later in a flash of light, the victim regained their original self.

 _Beep…Beep…Beep…_

"Looks like I got to go," Ladybug says to the rest almost nervously and hurriedly as she ran off, using her yoyo to sling her way around of France, and away from the site.

"That was worrying for a moment," Chat Noir says nervously with a catty like smile as he leaned on his staff for a moment before he had it shrunk back to its hand held size and kept it properly.

"Oh?" she looked at him curiously as Phoenix played with the fan in her hand as she stood by the still empty street conversing with him.

"Looks like I've the go, see you next time?" Chat Noir said, feeling somewhat embarrassed about what he had said earlier as he turned tail and left just as his ring started signaling the end of his transformation.

Phoenix did not say anything as she looks at his disappearing form before looking up to the sky as though conversing with it. Soon, it will all begin and what in the end will she get of it, or will she lose her 'wings' as well. The thought of it makes her sigh as Phoenix took off as well to return back to her own dwelling.

When Chat Noir de-transformed back his appearance as Adrien, and Plagg as always, protest and whine about his own hunger, to which Adrien rolled his eyes and teased the other as he took out a cube of the kwami's favorite cheese to snack on. He felt that there is something wrong, the way that she behave, is much more intimate this time with the victim and it bothers him for the first time.

"Is there more cheese?" Plagg continued to pester Adrien who rolled his eyes upwards with a smile before taking another one out for his kwami to eat.

"She is quite a person isn't she, much more interesting than Ladybug," Plagg questioned with a teasing grin at Adrien before he resumed eating already finding the whole thing to be rather amusing.

Adrien did not say anything as he hid his kwami as they returned to the house, already feeling the coldness of it as he stepped into it. Looking towards his phone, he made a note on the time of it as he told Natalie what had happened and went up to his room.

 _Brrrr…Brrr…_

 _To: Adrien_  
 _From: Blanche_

 _Are you alright?_

A simple message from Blanche and it made him remember about her worry for him and it made him sigh. Adrien left the house as he travelled about on his own towards where Blanche stays, preferring to be anywhere but his own home at the moment, if not his mind is going to wander, and he made a promise to her as well.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that all of you enjoy this new update, take care and Happy Chinese New Year!

To Brazilwolf  
Thanks, I'm so glad to hear/read that! =) I was a little worried about her personality and all for a moment. I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)


	10. House Call

**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**

 **Chapter 10: House Call**

Blanche was worried about Adrien despite being tired after her fight with an akumatised victim. It had taken a little more out of her this time than usual as she collapsed tiredly on the sofa chair in her room as she checked her phone for any new messages before placing her phone in the nook of her sofa.

 _Diinngg…Dongg…_

She was resting her eyes on her recliner sofa in her elegantly furnished town house as arranged by her relatives, lounging in it as she even out her breathing clearing her mind in a form of meditation.

"Miss Blanche, a Mr. Adrien Agreste calls upon you," an elderly lady knocked upon her door, telling her of her guests from outside the door.

Blanche bolted out of bed, and hurriedly slipped her feet into a pair of bedroom slippers as she rushed down the stairs to the foyer before her housekeeper could show him to the salon to wait for her or even go down the stairs.

"Adrien!" she called out her breath making her sound flustered and her rush down to see him made her red in the cheeks from the rush of blood that rushed up to her head in her rush to get up.

"Blanche," he called out friendly, a hint of a blush upon his face seeing the disheveled her looking at him with worry in her shining yet somewhat watery violet eyes.

He is after all still a hormonal teenage male, and somehow she appeal to him at the moment, all worried about him that the usual image in which she would portray in front of many others and himself all the time seem to have been broken with how normal she seems at the moment.

Her usual prim and proper self is nowhere to be seen in that short moment, but when she finally stood before of him, she had more or less collected herself once she noticed that no harm had come to him even in their rush to 'run away'.

"Please, this way," Blanche finally said after gathering herself more calmly, as she showed him towards one of the salon of her town house.

An awkward silence fell between them as they watched her housekeeper walked into the salon bringing along with her upon a silver tray, a porcelain tea set and two plates of light snacks that goes well with tea.

"Please have some, we've recently gotten on some good tea leaves, and Mrs. Elders is really good with pastries," Blanche broke the silence as she poured out two cups of tea for each of them.

"T-thank you," Adrien said politely as he took his cup of tea over from her as he took sips from it, glancing up at her from between his sips.

"I'm glad to see that you are fine, it was quite a shocker just now," she told him but hid half her face when she took rather long sip from her cup of tea.

"I'm glad to see that you are fine as well," he told her warmly, placing his cup of tea down upon the table before of them, "I hope that you did not meet with any trouble one your way back," said with a look of hope and with a face difficulty that he could not help send her back.

Blanche froze at his words and somehow felt that his words held double meaning to it. When she looked at him, there was nothing but concern and guilt upon his face, and that made her feel relieve, but did not let it show upon her face.

"I managed rather well getting back, thank you," she replied with a smile upon her face as she picked from the plates a biscuit and nibbled on it daintily, and silence feel upon them again.

Again that awkward silence fell between them as they smile at one another politely and somewhat awkwardly, not knowing what exactly to speak about that is not too much of a landmine.

"Erm…so why exactly did you agree to being a model for my father's line of clothes?" Adrien asked her shyly and cautiously worried that he might perhaps have stepped onto something touchy.

"A favor really, I can't exactly tell you the details of it," Blanche told him with a frown between her brows, not expecting him to ask her of this question.

Adrien studied her for a while not too sure of her at the moment. Blanche seeing this did nothing but to smile politely at him as she took a sip of her tea.

"Perhaps if you would not mind, you might like to join me for dinner?" she asked him, looking to see that the light is starting to dim a little as more shadows started to appear.

"I would like that, though do give me a moment to confirm on it," Adrien told her with a warm smile, a first for him to dine out with a friend or at a friend's place.

Smiling she made a gesture with her hand to let him know to go ahead with it whilst she excused herself to leave the salon to find her housekeeper on the possible change. Once alone, Blanche sighed silently, there are some things that she could not let anyone know about, and one of it involves his mother and her disappearance.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!


End file.
